This Means War
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: When Jody Brooks get pulled back into the world of Mobster again. What happens when she falls for her brother boss the head of the Nexus? And When a old face comes back into her life? Her ex fiance head of the Legacy Mob. What will happen to her world when she is in the middle of a war? WadeBarrett/OC/RandyOrton. Starring: Punk, Maria, Gabriel, Slater, Dibiase, Rhodes and others.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: I only own Jody Brooks. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas_**

* * *

I sat at my office answering the phone for my boss Chris Jericho.

"Yes, Mr Jericho is available for you tomorrow at 2, Thank you." I said I put the phone down whilst writing the appointment in my diary.

I heard the door open and Mr Cena stepped in. "Hello, Miss Brooks" he smiled. I giggled and twiddled my long brown wavy hair around my finger. He was such a flirt. He was one of Chris worker, Chris owns a prescription drug factory which made him a lot of money. John Cena worked as head of the factory floor.

"Hello, John. How are you today?" I smiled.

"I'm amazing, especially after my favourite assistant" I blushed "You look amazing" He smiled those dimples he flashed made my cheeks even redder.

"I see if Mr Jericho is available for you" I pick up the phone.

"Hello Jody" Chris voice popped up in the phone.

"Mr Cena here to see you" I said politely.

"Send Him In" I nodded for John to go inside.

I put the phone down and straighten down my red blouse and black Pencil skirt.

* * *

**3 hours later**

I sat in my office making sure I had everything organised for the next day. I saw Chris come out of his office.

"You can go now, Jody" I got out of my seat and pick up all my stuff

"Thank you, Mr Jericho" I walked out the factory my heels clicking across the floor as everyone got ready for the night shift. I saw John was leaving at the same time as me and held the entrance door for me.

"Thanks John." he smiled

"No problem, beautiful" he showed those dimples and I felt myself go all gooey inside

"So, you coming to my brothers engagement barbecue party." I smiled

"Yeah just going to get changed and I'll be there" I smiled and suddenly I hear a horn go off.

"I'll see you soon then" I said he leaned down and kiss my cheek. I ran off feeling my cheek heat up.

I open the passenger door and slide in the car "Hey Maria" I smiled. Maria Kanellis is my brother fiance.

"Hey Jody, Nice kiss you got from John" she grinned

"Just take me to the house." She started the car and drove to my brother's.

I jumped out the car with Maria "Hey did you hear Phil got a job" Oh thank god my brother hated his last job.

"What he working as?" I said

"Bodyguard" I smiled "His co-workers are here and his Boss!" she beamed

We walked up the side off the house and into the garden I could see people around, family and friends. I saw my Brother at the barbecue.

"Hey Bro" I smiled "Food smells awesome" I licked my lips rubbing my lip piercing at the same time.

"Hey Jody" he smiled "How was work?"

"The usual, I can't catch a break. I heard about your new job" I smiled

"Yes speaking of which you should come meet my boss" he smiled and grabbed my arm.

We walked over to a group of men in suits, they all turned around and looked at me. I know I wasn't tall but 5'9 is not that small.

"Jody, this is my boss Wade Barrett" he was about 6'6 in size and he had dark black hair sleeked back with gel "Wade, this is my little sister, Jody Brooks"

"Nice to meet you" I said being polite as I can.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas_**

* * *

**Jody's POV**

He smirked and look me up and down "Pleasure to meet Phil, beautiful sister" He grabbed my hand and kiss it.

I stayed polite and smiled, he was hot but I don't really date.

I smiled at him when I heard John voice from behind me "I told you I would make it" I turned around and saw John in swimming trunks" and a t-shirt and one his trade mark caps that matches his shirt.

"Took you time." I said rolling my eyes.

He came towards the group a greeted Phil "Hey dude, Congratulations on the engagement man" they hugged and he put his arm around me "Well, if it isn't my favourite co-worker, where the hell is bikini" he said

"I came here straight from work Cena. I'm a busy women being the assistant to Chris Jericho is hard work" I smiled

"You mean Chris Jericho who runs the prescription drug factory" Wade said

"Yeah I'm his full time assistant and there another girl who covers my days off" I smiled at him he flashed me a grin which made me blush at bit.

"Well Chris comes to my bar sometimes" he grinned "We do a lot of business together"

"Oh that weird he never mentioned you, Wade" I frowned.o

"Well it business outside the factory" he said quickly like he was hiding something.

"Ok" I smiled "I should see if Maria got a bikini I can use" I ran off

* * *

**Wade's POV**

She walked away and towards Phil's fiance. She was beautiful her long brown hair just fell into place and her body just look perfection she wasn't too thin or too fat, she was curvy in all the right place. She had deep green eyes and her smile could make any man fall to their knees for her. I had to make her mine, with Phil help I could do it.

"Wow, Phil" Justin said "Your sister is hot"

"Shut up Justin" Phil said "What do you think of her Wade?" he smirked at me

"She's gorgeous" I smiled "Is she single?"

"Yeah, she used to have a thing with her boss but that stop when his wife divorced him" Phil smiled "I like her to find someone like you. Someone to protect her she doesn't know about Jericho dark side"

"Maybe I should ask her out" I smirked

"She like the Mystery behind romance maybe get to know her first and then send her some flowers telling her to meet you somewhere without you knowing" he smiled "She would love that"

"You are a genius, Phil" I smiled

She suddenly walked out in a dark blue bikini and with a match blue beach sarong which was tied around her waist that fell just below her knee. She look breathtaking I really had to push out all the sexual thoughts I had about her.

She walked over to the barbecue where her dad was. Suddenly we were all called to collect food she help herself and sat down with Maria and Phil as I collected my food Phil gave me a look to come sit with them. I sat down next to Jody as she was talking to Maria about shopping.

She saw me sit down and smiled at me then turn back to Maria "You know I can't go shopping, I don't have the money to shop in Chanel or wherever you shop" she mumbled

"You should quit being Jericho assistant and become a model like me" Jody rolled her eyes "You got the perfect figure for it"

"I'm not pretty enough to be a model," She mumbled, I shocked she saying that. She looks amazing she be a perfect model.

"You should consider it Sis, I'm sure Wade agrees with me" Phil said.

She turned and look at me waiting for an answer. "It's up to her but I think she make a fantastic model, you are naturally beautiful" she blushed when I called her beautiful.

"I'll be back" she said hiding her blush "I need to say bye to everyone"

She wonder off as Maria asked Phil something "Hey Phil, could you take Jody home? I'm tired."

"Babe, I need to take Mum and Dad home." Phil moaned

Then an Idea sprung to mind "I take her home"

"Thanks Wade" Maria said and walk off.

* * *

**Jody's POV**

I walked back to the table and didn't see Maria "Where Maria gone?" I asked "She giving me a lift home"

"Actually Wade taking you so I call you after you finished work" I smiled and nodded at Phil.

"I guess we leave then, Shall we?" I just wanted to melt at the sound of his voice.

"Ok" I gave Punk a look as we walked out to the front of the house.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Beth :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: I only own Jody Brooks. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas**_

* * *

**Jody's POV**

"Am I finished for today?" I asked Chris.

"No, I have one more appointment with Mr Barrett. No one can come in my office so you need to stay here and stop them" I smiled at the thought of seeing Wade.

"Ok, Mr Jericho I'll wait then" the door opened and in walked Wade. He look at me and Ignored me completely, it really hurt my feeling when he didn't make any eye contact with me.

"Actually Jody, you can leave. I see you in two days" Jericho said.

I looked at Wade, he still wouldn't look at me "Thank you Mr Jericho, I'll see you then." I packed my stuff up as I walked past Wade I look up at him. He smirked and walked into the office.

* * *

**3 hours later**

I was out in my Brother garden, it was a lovely day so Me, Phil and Maria decided to have another barbecue I was laying there on one of there sunbeds in my pink bikini and flip flops on.

Maria was sitting next to me on the sunbed "Love the sun in Florida" she smiled

"Better than Chicago" I said as Phil walked out with his work mates and his boss Wade. "It always rain in Chicago, Sucks. So Glad to live in Florida" I smiled

I look at Maria and spoke quietly "Wade came into my work today, he had a meeting with Chris"

"And?" Maria said

"He ignored me till I headed out the office then he smirked at me, Such a dick" I said

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HIM?" she screamed everyone look at us including Wade and Phil I put my hand over her mouth

"SHUT UP" I said loudly then quiet down "He's hot but you know I don't date."

"I bet you 100 dollars you be with him in a month" she laughed

"You got yourself a deal" I lay back down on my sunbed and put my sunglasses over my eyes "You're so gonna Lose, Maria"

I laid there for a couple of minutes, when I felt football hit my stomach "FUCK" I shouted. Maria smiled and laughed

I throw the ball back at them and in slow motion as the ball hit Wade right in the face, Everyone started laughing excluding me I walked over to him "I'm so sorry" I said and Saw his nose was broken again and blood gashed out of his nose. "God let get you clean up" I said and grabbed his wrist in my hand and drag him inside.

"Sit down" I said to him and he sat on the chair in the kitchen I grabbed a dish cloth and wet it at the sink and turn back to him. I dabbed all the towel to get rid of the blood off his face "I'm so sorry, Wade I didn't mean to hit your nose" I said scared he was going to scream at me.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

She looked worried I was going to scream at her or something. "Don't worry Beautiful." she smiled and blushed "It was an accident Phil aimed for you anyway"

"Phil in so much trouble" She said, I laughed and she joined in

"You look Beautiful When you laugh" I said she washed the towel in the sink and could help looking at her perfect backside

"Stop checking me out from behind" She said and she turned her head around and caught me red handed

"Sorry, but I can't help it when it comes to you" I smirked.

"Ok" she clapped her hands together and turned around leaning on the sink " Your all cleaned up, you can go now" She smiled

I stood up and stood right in front of her she look up at me "Thank you" I said. She blushed and giggled

"No problem," She rambled as I lower my head so my face was inches from her "It was kind of my fault anyway" She said looking at my lips and breathing heavily.

I pushed my lips to her she returned the kiss to me and slowly slide her hand up my bare chest as I was only in swimming shorts, It felt right having her kissing me maybe I'm falling for her more than I think. Suddenly she realised what she was doing, pulled away and ran out in the garden.

* * *

**Jody's POV**

He kissed me Damn him! I stormed out and saw Phil by the pool so I went up to him. "I heard you purposely threw the ball at me." I said and he smirked at me. I pushed him into the pool everyone burst into laughter "Aim the ball at me again. And you lose your balls".

I walked back over to the sunbed and laid down. Maria was tanning I closed my eyes and relaxing when I suddenly I felt myself being picked up I open my eyes to see Maria being chucked in the pool by Phil. I look at who was carrying me and saw Wade. I screamed as he chucked me in the water I came back up to the surface.

"You guys are so dead, You know Jody hates being thrown in the swimming pool" Maria screamed. I just got out the pool and stormed in the house.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Beth :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: I only own Jody Brooks. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas_**

* * *

**Jody's POV**

Me and Maria arrived at Wade's Club. We promise Phil we would go there to see him but I didn't want to see Wade.

"Why do I have to come, I hate them all" I moaned

"Because we did promised Phil." Maria said dragging me in the club.

"I'm not going anywhere near Wade. He's such a dick." I said

"Come on we have some fun" she said loudly as we got inside and dragged me thought the dancing crowd of people and towards the bar.

"What can I get you guys?" Heath said he worked for Wade the longest alongside Justin.

"I have a vodka and Coke And Maria will have white wine spritzer. " I said and Heath made our drinks.

We were sitting in a booth when Phil came over to us "Hey Baby" he greeted Maria and kissed her.

"Pass me a bucket" I mumbled and Phil glared at me. "Hey Bro" I smiled sweetly.

"Don't you have to go to apologise to Wade? For you

Attitude yesterday!" Phil said.

"No!" I said.

"We all know you like him. So for me just do it!" Phil said.

"Where is he?" I said in defeat.

"I take you to his office" Phil said.

Phil walked me thought the crowd and thought a door down a black walled corridor.

"There his office" I smiled at Phil and opened the door to see Wade having sex with some blonde chick on his desk.

I gasped and Wade saw me and pulled away. "Jody" he shouted as I ran down the corridor and out the thought the dance floor. I felt Someone grab my arm, I turned to see Maria. "What happened?"

"I was stupid enough to think he want me" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"JODY!" I heard from around he was looking for me.

"Please take me home" I said and Maria pull me to the car.

I sat in the passenger seat and watch the city go by. I stayed silent the whole way there, I was so stupid to think he might want me. After that kiss in the kitchen, I thought maybe I found someone who loved me more than Randy.

We pulled up to my flat and I got out the car. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Maria asked concerned

"No, I'll be fine. I ring you if I need you or Phil." I said as she got out the car.

"Ok, your coming to ours tomorrow night." I nodded "try get some sleep hun"

I walked into my flat and went to have a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turn the shower I took my dress off and underwear off and went under the hot water. I must of cried under there for a good 10 minutes before I got out and got into some new underwear which was light blue and put a short silk dressing gown which matched.

I sat in my lounge and turned my TV on suddenly I saw Twilight on my TV. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Diet Coke. I sat back down on my sofa and watched the film.

About half an hour later, there was a loud bang on my flat door I went up and opened the door to see a soaking Wet Wade. I went to slam the door but he was strong and kept it from closing sliding his way in.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said angrily.

"Please Let me explain" he said

"WHAT THERE TO EXPLAIN? OH YEAH YOU KISSED ME YESTERDAY AND THEN YOU FUCK SOME BLONDE WHORE THE NEXT DAY!" I shouted standing my ground.

He looked at me "I'm sorry, I'm so confused." he said

"I'M SO STUPID, I'M FALLING FOR YOU LIKE I DID ORTON." I shouted by mistake.

"You dated Orton?" Wade said I look at him he looked confused.

"I nearly married him" I whispered and stormed thought the kitchen. I grabbed a mug and pour some coffee. I heard him come in the kitchen and felt him behind me.

"You're not Randy's Ex. She was blonde." he said.

"Sit Down and I'll explain." he sat down at the counter "Coffee?" I offered him.

"Yes Please" I sat our coffee's down and went to a draw and pulled out a photo album.

I opened it to the page, there were two picture one was Me with blonde hair with Phil and Randy and then one of me and Randy. I turned the photo album around so Wade will see it.

"Wow, so you're Randy's Ex" he said looking shocked "How did this happen?"

"Phil started working for him. I met him and I feel straight in love with him, he was controlling. He wouldn't let me look at another man. He made me dye my hair blonde as he prefers blondes. He asked me to marry him after a year, I stupidly said yes. I thought he would change but then he became more controlling. The night before the wedding I found out he was cheated on me with several women and me and Phil left." I said

"Wow, how long ago did you break up?" He asked

"A year ago, He never told me he was a murder or Mob Leader" I said "Phil promised me I wouldn't never get involved with it again."

"Oh right," He said

"How do you know Orton?" I said

"We used to work together became friends, but I don't talk to him" he said seriously

"Oh Ok, I'm sorry for running away yesterday" I said looking down "I guess I do like you more than I think"

"Well sorry you had to see that earlier" He smiled

"It's okay, Can I ask you something?" I said getting up and stand next to him. I grabbed his hand and walking him thought my living room.

"Of course" he sat down on the sofa and pulled me on his lap.

"Are you a Mob Boss, like Randy?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry. I guess I should go" He said

"No" I said grabbing his face "I'm just glad you didn't lie to me" he smiled.

"I'm going to protect you. Never felt this way about any women in my life" he said.

"What you saying?" I giggled feeling a blush coming on.

"Well after three days of knowing you I fallen for you, Will you be mine?" he smiled at me stroking my arm with his hand.

I smiled and leaned in and capture his lips in mine in a quick kiss "Maybe" I smirked and he laughed.

I felt myself being lifted up and being laid on the coach "Maybe I need to convince you" he said getting onto of me and kissing passionately

* * *

**Please Review **

**Beth :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note: I only own Jody Brooks. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas_**

* * *

**Jody's POV**

I woke up feeling a pair of arms hugging me to a board chest. I moaned and sat up and stretch suddenly realised that I was naked and started to panic, I turned to see Wade there and breathed a sign of relief.

I laid back down and turned away from him and closed my eyes about 2 minutes I felt him cuddle me to his chest. I giggled as he started placing butterfly kisses on my shoulder.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he mumbled in sleep voice.

"Morning," I said sitting up and turn around to face him "fancy some breakfast?"

"Mmmm sounds amazing" he said "I rather you stay here." He said pulling me towards me and kissing me on the lips

I shuffled to the end of my bed and found my undies and slip them on and went to my draws and and found a grey sweater and some pink pyjamas shorts.

I walked out my bedroom thought the lounge to the corner of the room to the kitchen. My flat was small but it was like a studio flat I had a corner for my hobby which is painting and it was a cosy place.

I put the kettle on and stuck some toast in the toaster. I turned the radio on and started singing along grabbed the butter out the fridge as the toast popped and the kettle finished boiling. I grabbed the toast and butter it as I heard Wade come out he was dressed in his suit and on the phone.

He hung up and came towards me "You look amazing" he whispered in my ear he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kiss the side on my head "Babe, I have to go, something popped up."

"Ok, but I'll see you later. At Phil's?" I smiled.

"Of course" he said I turned around to face with him and kiss him passionately. He smiled and grabbed my toast "See you later Babe."

I laughed and started to make my breakfast.

* * *

**7 hours later**

I was waiting for Maria to come into the coffee, I was wearing jeans shorts and a vest top which I wore a bikini underneath as it was a sunny day again and we were going straight to Phil And Maria's place after Coffee.

Maria came into the coffee and sat down as our coffee's came along " Hey Maria" I smiled

"Hey Hun" she smiled and I took my sip of my coffee "You owe me $100!" She smirked

"What?" I said confused

"Phil told me about you and Wade last Night" I blushed.

"Ok, you win." I smiled and handed her the money.

"I guess you also know he a Mob Leader" She smiled

"Yeah, I was hesitant at first cause of my history with Randy" I said

"Well, I think Wade adores you so you'll be absolutely fine" She smiled "Phil happy you guys hooked up! Apparently he encourage Wade to ask you out but that never happened" she giggled

"Ew, that kind of weird coming from him. I'm happy to be with Wade, he so charming and sweet" I laughed and the coffee door bell went and Maria eyes went wide.

"We should go. Now." she said looking worried

"Why? What's up?" She pointed towards the counter. I turned my head and saw Randy's right handed men. Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. My eyes went wide as they saw me.

"Let's go." I said as they started to come towards us and we ran out the Cafe.

We hopped into Maria Car, suddenly a car speeded into the lot as Maria started the engine and Randy jump out of his car as Ted and Cody pointed us out. I gulped and went into panic mode.

"DRIVE MARIA" I screamed and Randy ran towards the car but we speed off just in time.

We drove at full speed all the way to Phil and Maria, We were luck to not get stopped by the police. We drove into the garage and I jumped out the car as soon as I could. I felt tears slid down my face as I went to find Phil.

I saw him with Justin ( One of Wade's right hand man) "Phil" I cried and he pulled me into a hug as I cried.

"Hey Jody, What happened?" he said rubbing my head

"Randy saw me, he saw me and Maria" I said

"Hey, shhh" he whispered as Maria came and touch my shoulder. "He won't Hurt you"

"He will." I cried "You know what he like? Now he seen me he'll do anything to get me back"

"Justin, Please Call Wade." He said to Justin "We are not going to let him anywhere near you we promise"

"Come on, let go make sure you look stunning for Wade" I nodded and Maria dragged me up into the house.

I sit on the edge of the bath as Maria fixed my make up. "Get out those clothes and into your bikini. We going to make Wade drool" she grinned

I take my top and shorts off and Maria fixes my hair. "Sexy!" she said "and awesome colour bikini" she said it was a deep red colour.

She grabbed my hand and we ran back out the house. I saw Wade and smiled at him as Maria dragged me to the sunbeds "Play Hard to get a bit, wait till he comes to you" she whispered

I nodded my head and laid back and closed my eyes, about 10 minutes later and heard Phil call Maria and I hear her wonder off and someone sat down on my beds.

"Hey Beautiful," someone said and I opened my eyes to see Wade. "Are you ok?"

I sat up and sat on my legs so we both the same height "I guess, I just scared when I saw him" I mumbled as Wade pulled me towards his bare chest.

He kissed the top of my head and whipsered "No one will hurt you, I promise" I looked at him need a big sigh of relief feeling a lot safer.

"Thank you babe for making me feel better" I said smiling up at him.

"No problem" he smirked which made me blush "Think you owe me a kiss" he said leaning towards me.

I smiled and push my lips to his in a sweet kiss and pulled back a couple of inches "Not good enough" he said and then our lips locked in a passionate kiss as my hands went in his hair as he pulled me closer to him with his hand. After thirty second I felt his tounge diving in my mouth cause me to moan softly.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Beth :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: I only own Jodie Brooks. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas**_

_**Sorry for the delay. **_

* * *

I sat in the office watching the clock go by. I was bored out of my mind.

I had an hour before wade was coming to pick me up.

Suddenly the phone rung and I answered it "Hello Mr Jericho"

"Can you send Mr Orton in when he gets here?" He said

I gulped at the fact I was going to face my ex fiancé "Yes Mr Jericho"

He put the phone down. I look at my appearance and start buttoning blouse up and pulling my skirt down so I could hid as much skin as I could.

The door from the factory opened and in stepped the man himself. My breath hitched in my throat. He had change his hair again letting it grow out, he wore a light blue silk shirt and black pants.

"Hello gorgeous" he smirked I was looking down at paperwork so I didn't have to look at him.

"You can go through, Mr Orton" I said whilst shuffling stuff on my desk.

He grabbed my hand in his so I would look up at him. His face was inches from mine, "You always look sexy in Red" he said.

"Please Mr Jericho is waiting for you" I said

"He won't mind waiting for me." he said coming round the table and pinned my arms to the arm rests my office chair.

"Let me go" I said struggling against his grip on my arms.

"Shhhhh gorgeous, just enjoy" he said as he attacked my neck with kisses, I freak out by thrashing around but he wouldn't let me go.

I went to bring my leg up to push him away. But the phone suddenly went off "Jody, is Mr Orton here?"

"Yes, I'll send him in" I pushed Randy away.

Randy went into Jericho office with a smirk on his face. When the door closed I frantically started packing up my desk, I was scared to be here to be near him.

I felt dirty and disgusting. My whole body was shaking and I felt dizzy.

I dialled Wade's number straight away, I held it to my ear waiting for Wade to pick her up.

"Hey gorgeous" his sweet heavenly voice came into earshot.

"Can you come pick me up please?" I said shakily down the phone

"Babe you got an hour left" he said

"Just Now Please!" I shouted

"Ok babe, I'll be 10 minutes" he said

I started dialling Jericho number "What is it Jody?"

"Can I please go early? Wade coming here in 10 minutes to pick me up" I said

"Yes you may, see you tomorrow Jody" I felt relieved when he said that and that I could just be with Wade soon.

I packed up all my paperwork and adjust myself in the mirror. I saw I had a hickey on my neck "Shit" I mumbled

"Hey beautiful" I jumped out my skin and turn to see Wade at the door.

"Oh you scared the hell out of me" I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Babe what happened?" He said pushing my hair away from my face so he could see my hickey.

"Randy here" I squealed with tears in my eyes.

I saw Wade face go hard and he started heading towards the door, I ran and blocked him for going through. "Wade Please" I said.

"He needs to learn" He growled

"Look at me" He kept burning a hole through the door. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me "I want to go home and forget it happened please"

"Ok" he said "But he will get what coming to him"

"I just want to go away from here, I don't care if it mine or yours" I said getting emotional.

* * *

**4 hours later**

I was currently cuddle up on the sofa with Wade watching the Avengers. We had a pizza and he was currently drinking his first beer.

"I think you need to resign from your job" He said.

"What? Why?" I said a bit annoyed

"You're not safe there without me there" He said rubbing my back

"But I need a job to pay my rent" I said

"You could find a new one" he said

"But that will take forever in this economy which will lead to me losing my flat" I said "I'm not really that well qualified"

"Move in with me" he said

"Come again?" I said

"You live with me, have no job. I'll look after you" he said "It's the perfect answer"

"What I'm meant to do whilst I'm here" I said "I'll get bored, when you are out"

"Well you could start up a hobby" he smiled

"I guess, it would be nice to leave the Jericho." I smiled

"Is that a Yes?" he grinned

I put my arms around my neck "Of course, you big fool" I kissed him

"Great, the boys can move your stuff in tomorrow" Wade said

* * *

**Please review **

**Beth**

**:D**


End file.
